


Cinderella and Prince Charming

by yuniesan



Series: The Cinderella Promise [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniesan/pseuds/yuniesan
Summary: Sexy Times Ahead…. I’m serious…. This is a little more… well they’re going to do it and it’s going to be a little hotter than what I wrote in the original story.
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews
Series: The Cinderella Promise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542658
Kudos: 3





	Cinderella and Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy Times Ahead…. I’m serious…. This is a little more… well they’re going to do it and it’s going to be a little hotter than what I wrote in the original story.

Riley and Lucas have been parents for nearly a year, and they hadn’t had a moment alone since she gave birth. Between her small business, and Lucas running an empire the only time the two had to themselves was the ten minutes before they passed out from exhaustion. Riley wanted some time with her husband and was honestly thinking that maybe she needed to hand the business aspect of her cooking business to someone else so she could free up her time. So when she brought it up to Lucas he called around and set something up with his human resources department so that they could help her with the hiring process.

For some reason though, Lucas was still an enigma to her, he would disappear and reappear when he could and it bothered her. She focused on their little family and the cooking part of her company, but she was still missing her husband. Until one day she was taken to a car, after her mother had picked up Charlotte .

“What’s going on?” she asked the driver as he sped off. He ignored her and continued to drive. “Am I being kidnapped?” she asked but he handed her a note card that said the word NO.

She didn’t know when she fell asleep, but when she woke up she was outside a large chalet surrounded by the mountains. If she was being kidnapped at least it was in style, but before she could turn around and ask the driver what was going on he sped off once again. The doors to the giant house opened as Lucas stepped outside.

“Surprise,” he said smiling at her. “I figured it would take you at least three hours to get here so I took the helicopter after work. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Riley didn’t stop to think, instead she rushed up the stairs and slammed into her husband kissing him like she needed life. 

“I like the greeting,” he smiled once she pulled away. “I’m taking a guess and saying that you like the surprise?”

“Yes,” she said smiling. “We haven’t had a moment alone in I don’t know how long.”

“Blame our daughter, she’s very needed… well that and the fact that we haven’t really asked anyone to babysit her.”

“I think we’re a little attached to our kid.”

“Well we have this whole weekend to ourselves, what do you want to do?”

Riley smiled before she took his hand and pulled him inside. “I want you, in every way I can have you.”

Lucas smiled at her and pulled her close. “That can be arranged.”

He hadn’t touched his wife like this in months, the only time he got this close was when they slept, and mostly because he was always holding her so close. Work had been hectic for the both of them and with their little girl at home, and not sleeping though the night they had been so exhausted that the only thing that they could really do was kiss and pass out . 

So now that he had her in his arms he wanted all of her, they barely made it to the middle of the entryway before he pulled her in close and kissed her, slowly swiping his tongue for her lips before she let him in with a small smile. His hands roamed over her body as his had slowly moved up under the flowy dress she was wearing. He wanted to feel nothing but Riley and his mind was fogging up before he could register what he had originally planned to say to her.

He pulled away as he heard her small protest, he was smiling thinking of how lucky he was to have her. “Happy anniversary Riley,” he said before picking her up off the ground so he could take her to the bedroom. She didn’t say anything, she couldn’t because the moment his hand was  on her ass he slowly pushed her panties aside and used his thumb to his advantage. She groaned at the touch, and he knew he was in for something special. 

The bedroom was set up with flowers and candles everywhere, he wanted it to be romantic but Riley had started getting handsy and he wasn’t going to get anywhere if it all ended before it started. So he put her down and slowly pulled off his tie from work before using it to tie her hands to the head board.

“You can’t keep touching me like that Riley,” he said smiling at her knowing that she wanted to touch him. “I want this to last more than twenty minutes.”

“But I missed you so much,” she said protesting, while pulling at her now restrained hands. “I want to touch you.”

“And you’ll get the chance, but I want to have my way with you first.”

“Fine but this better be good.”

“Oh it will be,” he said as he pulled out a blindfold and covered her eyes. “You’re going to like this a lot.”

He watched as she squirmed on the bed, all he could do was smile. Her dress was a halter dress so it was easy to take off and he thanked the heavens for strapless bras because once he pulled it off her breast stood at attention in front of his eyes, and it took all the willpower he had not to grab them and have his way. Instead he  pull out a can of whipped cream from the nearby mini fridge and sprayed some on her body, covering her nipples. He couldn’t help himself before he licked one lapping it up with his tongue as he took her nipple between his teeth and smiled when he heard her gasp from the feeling.

“You okay there Riley?”

“ Hmm,” was all she said as an answer just before he did the same to her other breast and caused her to pull on the binding and squirm under him.

“I’m going to have my way with you,” he said as his voice became hoarse from just touching her.

Slowly making his way down her body, he kissed her hipbone before running his tongue over the top of her panties. He could hear Riley panting above him but he didn’t stop, instead as he pulled them off he used his tongue to leave a trail down her skin, before pulling them off completely and beginning on the inside of her leg. He stopped on the inside of her thigh and kissed it softly before sucking the skin and leaving a small mark on her. 

“Lucas,” she said but it barely sounded like a whisper. “Kiss me.”

“As you wish,” he said as he kissed her leg again as his finger reached inside of her. She was already wet for him and he almost came just from the feel of the inside of her heated core. He couldn’t help but groan as his erecting was straining inside of his slacks. 

“Lucas……… Lucas please,” she said her voice rising as he slowly pushed his finger in and out. He had to restrain himself, he needed to but she was so ready for him and he didn’t know if he could last any longer. He kissed her while slowly stroking her from the inside, his tongue mirroring what he was doing with his hand. Slow strokes, as he used his free hand to touch her breast.

It took less than a minute after that for Riley to tighten around his fingers as she gasped into his mouth. That’s all it took for him to pull away and strip as fast as he could, he sprung his erection free and made his way back down to her. Pulling a condom out of the drawer and slipping it on as fast as he could.

“I hope you’re ready,” he whispered to her, which only caused her to nod as fast as possible. He didn’t know if he would last any longer but it had been an hour since they started and he was ready to fall apart, but he loved how she reacted to every single touch so it was worth it.

Slowly pushing inside of her, Lucas watched as Riley bit her lip hard, he kissed her on the neck hearing her sigh before making his way towards her lips and kissing her as he slowly moved inside of her. Everything began to feel hazy as he let his instincts take over, pumping in and out. He quickly untied her wrist and pulled her close, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave into the kiss. The world fell away around them, and all that was left was the feeling of the two of them joined together. He felt her orgasm as she tightened around him slowly pushing him towards his own. Riley moaned in his mouth before pulling away as he  quicken his pace until they were both panting. 

“That was fantastic,” Riley said once they were finished. 

“I aim to please,” he said as he pulled her close.

“I feel like jelly though.”

“So do I, and since we don’t have Charlotte we can do this over and over again all weekend,” he said kissing her on the shoulder.

She hummed at him, and he could feel her falling asleep in his arms. “Lucas, did you give me a hickey on my inner thigh,” she murmured before falling asleep.

He had, and he thought about doing it again on the other leg once they got some sleep.


End file.
